Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels Reunitation
Mixels Reunitation is a remake of the Mixels TV Series. The episodes are different, now being 5-6 minutes long like the new minisodes in the Mixed Up Special. There will be specials, which will be 10-12 minutes in length. Mixels The Mixels are creative creatures that Mix to get their way out of all kinds of problems. They are divided into tribes, which consists of 3 Mixels. There are currently 27 Mixels. Infernites The Infernites are a fiery tribe that can live in heated temperatures. Their fiery features are what makes up their personality. Flain Smart, brave, and relaxed, Flain is a heated Mixel who spends his afternoons sleeping in lava pools and riding down lava slides. Vulk A dim-witted but lovable Mixel whose clumsiness and heated hands can get the best of him. However, since he's so nice, he often ends up being forgiven. Zorch The prankster of the group. Zorch is so fast that he leaves trails of fire in some people's faces, and often misses some people while doing his job as a mailman. Cragsters The Cragsters are a caveman-like group of Mixels whose rocky features can come in handy in some situations. Krader The no-nonsense leader of the Cragsters. Krader takes precaution before anything and is very serious, so don't make him use him powerful arm against you! Seismo This scared and timid Mixel doesn't like frightening or sudden things, so don't scare him. You never know when he might create an earthquake with him feet. Shuff Shuff is a cute, dim-witted, and overly nice Mixel whose body is like a wrecking ball, breaking materials as soft as dirt to as hard as diamond. Electroids The Electroids are a zappy tribe of Mixels whose unique personalities can be quite shocking! Teslo Teslo is an ingenius Mixel and the leader of the Electroids. He's both athletic and smart, although his intense fear of heights can get in the way of that. Zaptor Zaptor is a Mixel whose love for jokes is nowhere near his love for Hamlogna Sandwiches. Volectro Volectro is a wild jokester whose electrified fingertips can give an electrifying experience to some. Frosticons The Frosticons are an icy tribe that is almost always sleepy and lazy. Flurr Flurr is the only one who can stay awake most of the time, so he's the leader. Curious and agile, he flies around the Frozen Volcanoes, looking for Nixel intruders. Slumbo Slumbo is the strong one who can push a boulder of 50 pounds with just one hand. However, his sleepiness is a problem, as he can fall asleep and crush himself with that falling boulder. Lunk Lunk is the dopey member who's always getting everything covered in frozen snot. Fang Gang This hungry tribe will eat anything they find, so try to be on good terms with them! Jawg Jawg is the fun-loving member who loves making new friends. Just know that he's bitten off hands...just hopefully on accident... Gobba Gobba is the leader who creates the totems in the Farmlands. He is on a healthy diet, apparently. Chomly Chomly is the crazy, wild Fang Gang member who will eat anything in sight. He's eaten pencils, grass, emeralds, Mixels...wait, forget the last one. Flexers The Flexers are a bouncy but intelligent tribe that loves to have fun. Kraw Being the leader, Kraw is the smartest one, and can answer any question you ask him. He loves his mustache. Tentro Tentro is the unconfident member who can easily make friends, but can't do the daring things they do. Balk The only dim-witted member of the group, Balk loves making friends and having fun, but while being used as a "rubber hammer", he may have lost a few screws. Glorp Corp The Glorp Corp is a gooey, slimy tribe that lives in a castle under a swamp. Glomp Glomp is the leader whose wacky inventions can cause problems in Mixels Land. Glurt Glurt is the dog-like member who loves having fun. However, his slimy mouth can be a problem when he hands you the ball. Torts Torts is the turtle-like member whose slow movement gets some Mixels annoyed. Spikels The Spikels are an always-happy, fun-loving tribe whose playful personality is good, although they cannot play much because of their spines. Scorpi Scorpi is the extremely cute leader who loves making friends. However, he is easily frightened and does not like sudden things. Footi The overly nice member who never takes his smile of his face; he finds the positivity in literally EVERYTHING. Hoogi Hoogi is a hug-loving Mixel who will always try to cheer his friends up, even if that results in them being covered in bruises and spines. Wiztastics The Wiztastics are a tribe who perform magic shows for everyone. Too bad the magic shows are notorious for being horribly bad. Magnifo The leader who performs most of the acts in the magic show. The thing is that he's an amateur magician, so he's not well at performing acts. Mesmo The wise, helpful one who doesn't talk much. Wizwuz The lovable member who expresses his feelings with his breath...magic breath. Nixels The Nixels are an uncreative, fun-hating group of bad guys. They do NOT like the Mixels. Major Nixel Major Nixel is the leader of the Nixels, who does not like the Mixels AT ALL. He's always trying to nix their fun. Nixels The minions of the team. They are extremely small creatures that hate creativity. They come in 3 forms. Muscle Nixel The bulky member of the team. He packs a powerful punch in those muscles. Smart Nixel The smart member who knows almost everything. He's good at math, reading, chemistry, biology, history...who knows what else... Episodes Season 1 Specials NOTE: All specials are counted as 30 minutes long, but they may be shorter than that and remaining space is filled by previous minisodes or specials.